1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of apparatus for separation of liquid hydrocarbons from natural gas. More particularly, it concerns an improved design of an apparatus for use in a system based on conventional processing steps for removing condensable vapors from methane in a stream of natural gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of fractionating a hydrocarbon mixture produced from deep gas formations in the earth comprises some non-condensable gases such as methane and some condensable vapors such as ethane, propane, butane, etc. The object of the fractionation or processing of the natural gas is to remove the higher boiling components from the methane effectively and efficiently.
Many publications, textbooks and patents have been written covering the basic system of fractionating a gas mixture and such forms no part of this invention. Each of the processes involve a number of distinct steps requiring distinct pieces of processing equipment, such as gas liquid separators, compressors, expanders, heat transfer devices and fractionating columns. This invention does not change the basic processing system, but is combines two of the most important pieces of processing equipment so as to provide a more efficient and more effective separation of the methane from the higher boiling components.